Siete pétalos
by Kuraudea
Summary: Los recuerdos quedan plasmados para siempre. Y por cada pétalo azul, un recuento maravilloso aparece en nuestra mente; porque recordar es vivir y aceptar que sin duda su amor es y sería el mismo hasta la eternidad. Conjunto de relatos sin tener relación un capítulo con otro, captando distintos momentos de mi Fic "Flor Artificial" [Trunks x Mai] [Trunks x Marron][UA] Capítulo 1, UP!
1. Chapter 1

**_Siete pétalos_**

 ** _Por_**

 ** _Kuraudea R._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _~Mi cometa, mi hilo~_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _—Nunca pensé decir esto Trunks…._

 _—¿Decir qué …?_

 _Estaban en su hogar, su pequeño hogar. Aquel departamento de ensueño que habían formado los dos. Era una mañana de domingo, no había actividades y/o compromisos para la pareja: nada qué hacer en realidad. La máxima prioridad de ese día de descanso se basaba solo en contemplarse bajo las sábanas blancas y sentir su desnudez._

 _—¿Decir qué…?—insistió el muchacho entre risas, ambos jugueteaban en la cama—Vamos, ya dime, Mai._

 _Fue así, que la estrella de Polaris se sentó sobre su pelvis, lo encaró—Es absurdo—dijo la mujer no muy segura de hacerlo—Pero te lo diré, Trunks._

 _Él la observó sometido, su cabeza descansaba en la almohada, estaba despeinado y tras bostezar, contestó:—Te escucho._

 _—Creo que nunca estará de sobra el decirte que…—mordió sus labios conmovida y continuó—Soy feliz, muy feliz. Como jamás lo había sido._

 _—Y yo lo soy—acarició su mejilla—De verdad lo soy…_

 _Tras un ligero silencio, prosiguió—Y bueno, esto me lleva a decirte que creo que somos perfectos, tan perfectos que siento que somos el ejemplo de una "cometa y su hilo"_

 _—¿Por qué lo dices, amor?_

 _—Porque creo que es cuestión de carácter. La gente siempre cree que «el mayor» es la parte que da piso a su pareja. ¿Y sabes? No creo que yo haga eso por ti—rió discreta—Al contrario, eres tú quien me mantiene._

 _—¿Entonces yo sería…?_

 _—El hilo, Trunks. Lo carnal, lo firme, mi sostén a la realidad. Si tú sueltas de ese hilo yo me pierdo y me quedaría volando sin rumbo, en el limbo; tu me ubicas y me sacas de mis malas rachas y me vuelves a dirigir. Así que…nunca me sueltes._

 _—Nunca lo haré…—afirmó seguro, luego bromeó—Porque sé que estás loca—ambos rieron y ella golpeó su pecho en reclamo._

 _—¡OYE!_

 _—Está bien, está bien—cesaba su carcajada, y cuando su semblante cambió a ser sereno, el mar de sus ojos azules brillaban. Con esa faz, anexó:_

 _—Yo te sostendré por siempre—volvió a acariciar su rostro—Pero tú sígueme mostrando el camino a seguir, los nuevos rumbos, la forma correcta de vivir y ser feliz con tan poco. Hazlo por siempre como toda buena comenta que se arroja sin miedos a cualquier lugar. Finamente…donde va la cometa, estará siempre su hilo._

 _—Trunks…—su voz se entrecortó._

 _—Pero ahora vayamos a desayunar algo porque siento que muero—la mujer sonrió pese a las ligeras perlas que se formaron en sus lagrimales._

 _—Nunca cambias, Trunks. Vamos, andando._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Hola, ¿cómo están? Teníamos rato sin saludarnos. Espero en vdd se encuentren bien. Y bueno, aquí traigo un pequeñín proyecto de Shots & Drabbles sobre algunos momentos extras de Flor artificial, ojalá les guste. Por lo pronto dejo el primer CAP de lo que pretende ser una antología. Ya tenía rato queriendo escribir algo extra sobre FA n.n, así que cada cosa que se me venga en mente aquí las subiré._

 _Gracias a todos por leer, sigo pendiente con el update de "Detrás de tus pasos" deseo en vdd poder tener tiempo para hacer un Shot trumai navideño._

 _Abrazos para todos!_

 _Con cariño:_

 _Kuraudea R._


	2. Chapter 2

**Siete pétalos**

 _Por_

 _Kuraudea_

.

.

~ _Ese día me acordé de ti~_

.

.

«— _Lo que se empieza por algo pequeño, siempre terminará grande»_

.

.

.

Su maldición siempre estaba vigente. No existía fecha de expedición, pues para él no había descanso porque su malestar lo perseguía segundo a segundo, tal y como su propia sombra. Solo que ésta con peso extra dificultando sus pasos, pues era de concreto: pesada y difícil de arrastrar consigo. Sin importar cuan feliz era, ese síntoma, tal cual gastritis, aparecía siempre «calandole» al pecho. Lo saludaba descaradamente con un « _Hola_ » que por desgracia, no había manera de cambiarlo; ardía y dolía como limón en la herida, ¿Y qué más podía hacer? si al fin y al cabo ese sentimiento arraigado era parte de él.

Ese día, su hija Marien, cumplía su décimo cumpleaños. El jardín de la mansión de los Briefs lucía colorido por la exagerada decoración de globos dorados, serpentinas y botargas de oso que rondaban por el área con singular alegría, sumándole también el barullo de sus invitados y amigos más cercanos. Y claro, si de exuberancia se trataba los Briefs siempre dejaban huella en sus festejos. No importaba si el motivo de dicho evento fuese sencillo, la pequeña contaba con el apoyo incondicional de sus abuelas que sin importarles nada, echaban la casa por la ventana; pero nunca, nunca escatimaban en gastos.

—¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, MI CHIQUITINA ESPECIAL!—expresó gustosa la abuela Bunny quien en sus manos llevaba la delicia de un pastel exactamente con diez velitas pizpiretas en su superficie de betún azúl cielo. Pese acentuarse los años en ella, siempre lucía una gran sonrisa y buena actitud, todo un encanto. La mujer de crepé alto sería eternamente de las personas favoritas de padre e hija.

Tras colocar el pastel sobre el centro de la mesa que presumía de un mantel amarillo y un sinfín de obsequios a sus lados, la niña de overol rojo y coleta de caballo, que sin duda era el vil retrato de la tía Bra, preguntó por su progenitor— Abuela Bunny, ¿dónde está papá?—observaba para todos lados. Su mirada incluso esquivaba algunos de los presentes como el tío Goten, el abuelito Krillin y la abuela N18, pero no miraba a su padre por ningún lado.

Al morderse los labios y mostrarse impaciente, unas manos forradas por la elegancia de unos guantes negros de piel, sostuvieron sus hombros como buen apoyo para darle aliento: —No te preocupes pequeña Marien, tu padre solo está atendiendo una llamada.—Bulma siempre tan atinada en sus comentarios, le dio inmediata seguridad a la niña tras arrojarle un guiño.

—Sí, abuela Bulma—asintió con mejor humor.

Fue así, que en los interiores de la famosa mansión, se encontraba el hombre más aclamado del festejo. Había tomado prestado el despacho de su madre para atender una llamada del trabajo. Era de esperarse, la Corporación Cápsula siempre tan demandante.

—Rita, por favor me mandas los reportes a mi correo electrónico. Te encargo mucho a estos clientes, los dueños de industrias Isayama son originarios de la Capital del Sur y están muy interesados en adquirir refacciones de la Corporación para sus maquilas de barcos pesqueros—aflojó ligeramente con la mano el nudillo de su corbata, mientras que con un poco de maña, sus dedos sostenían un cigarrillo a medio acabar.—En cuanto me desocupe estaré por allá, ¿Hay novedades de la Sede Norte?

—El vicepresidente Domm tiene todo bajo control, Señor Brief. No se preocupe por eso. En cuento a industrias Isayama yo me encargo de todo, cualquier cosa yo le informo.—Rita siempre tan eficaz y confiable, no por algo era la mano derecha de Trunks.

Sin embargo, antes de culminar la llamada, las puertas del despacho se deslizaron de par en par dándole la bienvenida a su angelical presencia—Trunks, ¿Te falta mucho, mi amor?—era su Sol, tan radiante como siempre pues la frescura de su atuendo blanco y cabello dorado, la hacían lucir aún más bella—Marien está a punto de partir el pastel—le informó.

El azul se limitó de palabras, solo le echó una sensual mirada y negó con la cabeza— Entonces allá te veo— afirmó la rubia dándose la media vuelta.

La llamada continúo.

—Pásela bien, Señor Brief. Y le manda mis felicitaciones a Marien, espero que le haya gustado el album de hologramas de ponys que le obsequié.

Trunsks soltó una risa—Ja,ja,ja, dalo por hecho, Rita. Muchas gracias y cualquier cosa me marcas, ¿sí?

—Así será. Saludos a la familia— fue la última frase de su asistente y el hombre colgó llevando así el móvil al bolsillo de su camisa.

Tras tomar camino por los largos pasillos llenos de iluminación por sus cristales. El azul visualizaba poco a poco la entrada al jardin, con ello, mostró media sonrisa por el ambiente tan colorido que le esperaba y por su puesto, por el día tan especial a celebrar. Su pequeña Marien, tan parecida a él por sus ocurrencias y travesuras, el amor más testarudo de su vida, — _«papi, por favor cómpramelo, por favor, ¿sí sí sí?»_ — fruto y resultado de la consumación con su Sol; ser padre era toda una locura. Pero sin duda, era su mayor riqueza y la experiencia más linda que había experimentado jamás.

Tras filtrarse al jardín, se percató que el personal de limpieza arrastraba hojas secas con la ayuda de rastrillos. Asimismo eran depositadas a un contenedor para después prenderles fuego.

—Buena tarde, Joven Brief.—saludó el hombre de uniforme naranja neón.

—Hola, qué tal …—recibió el saludo tras levantar su mano derecha.

Y el azul caminaba ocultando sus manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón. A paso firme pero lento, dejándose llevar por la seducción del aire que revoloteaba sus cabellos lilas de un lado a otro. Se dio el lujo de cerrar los ojos y respirar profundamente por algunos segundos; desvarío, puesto que el olor a hojas quemadas ya lo había consumido, ya había penetrado sus pulmones, sus entrañas, su sangre, su instinto, sus más bajos y ocultos pensamientos y por consecuencia: su corazón palpito con ese ritmo de necesidad y añoranza.

¿Dolía? …desde luego que sí. Porque sin importar cuántos años pasarán y que tan viejo se iba haciendo, su flor siempre se hacía presente, pese a todo.

 _SIEMPRE PRENSENTE._

 _–Mi flor…_

Y así, meditaba, pensaba y reflexionaba con ligerezas de cabeza: que la vida nunca es perfecta. Y lo supo desde ese día en el muelle cuando la vio y se perdió en sus ojos negros, embriagándose de ese sabor tan tóxico. Recordando así las historias de su viejo amigo, su abuelo. Y le pedía siempre a la vida que nunca le faltara amor para los suyos. Porque era un infeliz, un desgraciado, estaba podrido pero él, a su abstracta manera de vivir, se sentía pleno.

Y lo supo, por recordar a su flor, porque existía y sabía dónde recurrir cuando la necesitara; la casa de las rosas azules siempre iba a estar presente para él, siempre estuvo todos estos años, guiándolo, aconsejándolo…amándolo. Siempre ahí. Así que pretextos sobraban para tenerla presente.

Como pretextos sobraban también para visualizar lo dichoso y bendecido que era cuando su cintura fue rodeada por esos pequeños brazos.

—Papi—le nombraron. Y la pequeña recargó su barbilla en el ombligo de su padre. Y él agachó su rostro con ternura y la palma de su mano acariciaba sus cabellos lacios.

—Feliz cumpleaños, mi amor—en definitivo se derretía de amor.

—Pensé que te faltaba mucho, ya estaba desesperada, papá—ambos se sonrieron—¡Ven!—jaló de su brazo—vamos a partir el pastel.

—Por supuesto—le lanzó un guiño.

Tras caminar de la mano de su hija, tras visualizar que de ese «lado» su vida también era linda; se deslumbró porque lo tenía todo ….y hasta un poco más.

Sonrió, tan cínico pero tan feliz.

Observó a Marron hecha una risión; siempre rubia, siempre plena y radiante como el mismísimo sol.

Y en una sola voz se escuchó—¡ _FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, MARIEN!_

Fue así, que esa vez se volvió a perdonar a sí mismo. Porque pese a lo repugnante de su doble vida, siempre se necesitaría de la noche y del día para subsistir.

.

.

.

FIN.

.

.

.

Gracias por leer, saludos a todos

Besos y cariñps: Kuraudea R.


End file.
